The present invention relates to a chromatograph and particularly to an editing of an output format of an analysis result of a chromatograph.
A data processor of a liquid chromatograph has a function to adapt an analysis result to a certain format, and to output it by displaying it on a display or the like as a report or by printing it using a printer or the like.
In a conventional data processor of a liquid chromatograph, the format used at outputting the analysis result such as item names used for expressing an output type, an analysis result and an analyzing condition has been specific to each apparatus.
As the item names expressing an analysis result used in the output format, there are various unified standards such as JIS (Japanese Industrial Standards), Japanese Pharmacopoeia, US Pharmacopoeia and the like. Since an item name is different depending on the standard, there are a plurality of names.
The conventional data processor of the liquid chromatograph has an output format specific to each apparatus as described above, and accordingly the item names are also specific to the apparatus. The name cannot be changed even if an analyst wants to use an item name in a different standard or a special name which he daily uses.
Further, since equations for calculating analysis results are also fixed, the calculating equations cannot be changed.